GIA
by LuyonGiyen
Summary: This is a story about a young woman named Lillian Kattswell who joins the G.I.A. when she joins, she gets partnered up with a K-Lexian(alien race explained in the story) named Michael Frost. at first she can't stand him, but after some time, discovers there's more to him then she thought. Together they go on adventures and help defend the galaxy, while becoming closer along the way
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone! Luyon here. so I've been working on this story for a while now and thought I would give you guys a look. Before you read, however, there are somethings I would like you to keep in mind. **FIRST** , I had many inspirations for this story from movies, books, and games. for instance, the universe the story takes place in was inspired by **Star Trek** and **Guardians of the Galaxy,** and the alien races in the story were inspired by **Monsters Inc., Pathfinder,** and **Star Wars.** **Second** , it wasn't till after I finished the first two chapters and I watched **Zootopia** and realized the similarities with the story and charecters. I assure you that was entirely coincidental. **And Finally** , just know that while these thinks seem very similer at times, it is still a completely different world with original characters. So, with all that being said, I hope you enjoy this story and will let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 1**

G.I.A., the Galactic Investigation Agency. After the intergalactic species allegiance act in 2311, the universal leaders decided to create an agency to monitor the activity taking place across the galaxy. And so G.I.A. was born. They were responsible for keeping track of policies and communications across the universe, along with maintaining and enforcing the galactic laws. To summarize, they are essentially space cops, but to become one is recognizable with the highest honor. And that was the goal of young Lily.

The year now being 2384, Lillian Kattswell, a young earthling born and raised in the small farming town of Bringsby, had the dream to one day leave her family farm and join the ranks of G.I.A. As a young child, she as always fascinated with the amazing place outside her planet. She had always wanted to get the chance to see the universe and meet all kinds of different species. Their town was very big and rarely encountered other species. The only time they did was when shipping trucks would come to pick up the recent crops and even then it was rare that the drivers were from other worlds. Lily was an energetic and optimistic girl, always seeing the bright side of things and worked hard to put a smile on the faces of the people around her. But even with that, she felt like her chances to leave the planet were near impossible. It was very rare that people were allowed to leave the planet because only a few jobs allowed galactic transportation, none of which were very appealing. As much as she wanted to travel, she wasn't going to get herself stuck in a job she hated just to do it. It would take all the joy and passion from what she loved. So she accepted the fact that she may never get the chance to leave.

Until one day.

Lily had just gotten out of school and had walked home. Seeing as how she lived on a farm, she didn't really get to relax after school and watch TV like most kids. Nope, as soon as she got home she had to finish all of her homework. Once that was all done she to do all of her chores and help her family on the farm. Being an eight year old girl, there was only so much she could help with but that didn't stop her from trying. She was part of a big family, with 6 brothers and sisters (at the time), and all of them aside from the really young ones helped on the farm. But none of them worked as hard as she did. She was always running from place to place, trying to get as much work done as possible, and would even go as far as to carry twice as much as her older brothers to get the work done faster, and to show off a little. This day, however, was different. Today was the day of the Annual Bringsby County Fair. This day was very special to little Lily, because not only was it a day that her parents didn't force her to do her homework or chores right after school, but today the fair was going to have a very special guest. None other than the famous and renowned General of G.I.A.'s Earth division, GEN. Nicholas Cain. Cain was the only human earthling to achieve the rank of general since the organization was founded. Multiple times he had gone beyond the call of duty for the peace and tranquility of the Galactic federation. He became highly decorated for his acts and greatly respected amongst the People of earth. He was truly a great man, but there was one thing that was confusing about him. Why was he going to some middle of nowhere farm town for a fair? This one of the many questions Lily wanted to ask him. She had been preparing her questions for months. She had everything from what was his reason for joining G.I.A to his favorite color ready to ask him. She felt she may never get the chance to meet her hero again, so she wanted to get the most information about him as she possibly could.

Her and her family had arrived to the fair and all of the kids hoped out of the large vehicle ready to explore and wreak havoc on the fair grounds. Before they could, however, there parents, George and Susan Kattswell, gathered them together in order to set the ground rules.

"Ok kids," their father spoke, "stay within the fair grounds and don't get into to any trouble. Your Ma and I will be over by the stadium, so if any of you need to find us that is where we will be. At 7 o'clock we will all meet up right back here so we can go to dinner then head home. Any questions?"

"What if I get hungry before then?" one of the boys shouted out making the rest of the kids giggle.

"You just ate before you came out here. You can wait till dinner," their mother said. "Now go and have fun kids."

Right as she had finished saying that all the kids scattered. As Lily walked along the fairgrounds, passing concession stands of all kinds, the only thing that she could think about was that she was finally going to meet her hero. However, there was one stand that caught her eyes and she couldn't help but walk over to it. The stand had all kinds of G.I.A. merchandise from toys to rare collectables. But she wasn't looking at any of that flashy stuff. She had her eyes set on a small piece of metal sitting at the front of the stand. As she got a closer look, she noticed it was a small badge that read 'G.I.A. JUNIOR OFFICER'. Something about that tiny little badge, seeing her reflection staring right back at her, made her eyes sparkle with admiration. She was so lost in its shine that she eventually started seeing the figures walking behind her. Until one stopped right behind her and got closer. As the figure got closer, slowly the figure got more and more vivid till finally her eyes widened as she recognized it.

"I can see you know real quality when you see it." She spun around quickly to find herself face to face with Nicholas Cain, her hero. She was excited, shocked, scared, and utterly speechless. While she stood there silently with wide eyes, Cain looked at her with a warm smile and asked her, "What's your name little one?"

Lily stammered with her words "L-L-Li-Lily, Sir."

Cain gave a small chuckle and reached up for the badge. He held the badge in front of him, looking at it and then back at Lily. "Do you want to become a member of G.I.A. on day?"

She couldn't speak. She could barely think. All she was thinking was her hero was actually talking to her. She lost control of her body for a second as her head started nodding up and down uncontrollably. Cain gave a good small laugh then reached over to pin the badge on her overalls.

"Well then I hope to see you at the academy one day," he said with a smile as he stood up straight and started to walk away. Lily couldn't believe that she wasn't saying anything. This was probably going to be her only chance to meet her hero and she couldn't say two words to him.

As he walked away, she panicked and shouted, "SIR?"

Cain stopped suddenly and turned to face her. She was so surprised with her outburst that she didn't even think of what she wanted to say to him. Her mind all scrambled, she said the first thing that came to her.

"What…uh….What made you want to join G.I.A.?"

He stared at her with a surprised look, you could tell he wasn't expecting that question, then gave her another warm smile. He walked back over to her and kneeled down to her.

"Well, partially I just wanted to explore the galaxy." Lily gave a small chuckle because that was what she wanted to do as well. Then he continued, "But the main reason I joined was because I wanted to protect people. I wanted to give people joy and hope for the future. Let them know that everyone in the galaxy can live in harmony."

Lily looked up at him with her eyes wide and her mouth ajar in aww, as if she had heard the most inspirational thing in the world. Cain chuckled under his breath and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you feel the same way?"

She then gave him a big grin and nodded in pure joy.

"You will make a fine officer on day."

As Cain started walking away again, Lily stood there in pure joy. She couldn't believe that she actually got to talk to her hero. Completely star-struck, she managed to make her way to the stadium where she found her parent and ran up to them.

"Hey there sweetie. Having fun?" her father asked. She was so excited that she couldn't even form words. She was just giggling uncontrollably and bouncing up and down. Her parents looked at each other somewhat confused.

Her mother chimed in, "Well you certainly look happy about something. Care to fill us in?"

Lily managed to calm herself down a little and looked up at her parents with a proud smile. "Mom. Dad. I've decided I want to join G.I.A."

AN: So this is the first chapter of my story. I have been contemplating for months whether I wanted to post this or not, but I thought I would start with this and see what happens. Please let me know what you think and if you would like to read more. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a few months sense I first started this story, and in that time, I had thanksgiving, Christmas, new years, and a whole lot of work. even though its late, I wanted to post the next chapter and continue my story. I hope you enjoy the story and stick around for more.**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been 17 years since Lily decided that she wanted to join the ranks of G.I.A. and in those years, she definitely did all she could to make her dream come true. And THEN some.

In high school she graduated with straight A's as an honor student. Collage, she flew through at the top of her class earning a master's degree, majoring in criminal law and criminal justice. Her biggest challenge was the G.I.A. Academy. And yet, she managed to surprise everyone by graduating as valedictorian of her class earning her a starting promotion. Most of the recruits after graduating the academy earned their first rank as Lieutenant. Very rarely, when individuals showed advanced skill and dedication to the force, they earned a promotion to the rank of Captain. Lily was that individual. At her graduation ceremony, she stood proudly up on the stage as she received her promotion. She also felt a little giddy knowing that the one awarding her promotion was none other than her childhood hero, Nicholas Cain. She hadn't expected him to remember her, seeing as it was so many years ago and she definitely didn't look the same as she did when she was 8. But to her surprise, he remembered exactly who she was.

"I know that it was only a matter of time before I got to see you on this stage, Lily. Congratulations on making Captain." She had a big smile full of pride in her face, but couldn't hide the small blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you sir. I promise I won't let you down." She had said as she saluted him.

He smiled and gave a light chuckle as he saluted back. "I have no doubts about that."

As the ceremony came to a close, Lily, her parents, and her now 10 brothers and sisters drove home so she could get packed and ready to move to the capital, Raven City. This would be her first time officially moving away from the family farm. The academy had been just on the outskirts of the city and she had spent the last 6 months there for training, but Lily didn't feel that really counted. Now she was really going to live there and live her new life as an agent of G.I.A. As excited as she was, her parents had been just as nervous. Lily was the first of their children to move into the city, and although they had never lived there themselves, they knew all too well that the city could be a very dangerous place. So the least they wanted to do was worn her about those dangers before she left. The only problem was they were letting there fears get the better of them.

As Lily was packing in her room, her parents decided to come by and check on her. They stood in the door way for a few seconds, hesitating to confront her, then looked at each other for confirmation. George took a deep breath then looked back to his daughter ready to confront her.

"Hey sweetie, how's the packing coming?" he said while holding a weak grin. Lily turned suddenly to notice them real quick then turned back to her bags.

"Great. I think I'm almost done."

The two stepped in to the room as Susan spoke. "Oh that's wonderful dear. We just wanted to come by and say once more how proud of you we are."

"Ya, I never thought the day would come when…when our little girl…" he started to have a little trouble speaking while also trying to hold back the tears. Lily noticed this right away. "The big city, can you believe it Sue?" he continued as he managed to compose himself.

Lily could that something was wrong with them. "What's wrong you guys? Why do you look so upset?"

"Oh don't mind us. You know how emotional your father can get." Susan tried to cover for her husband, but he couldn't help but to speak up. "It's just that….the city can be such a dangerous place. The streets always have big cars passing by, there are violent crimes that happen when you least expect it, not to mention all the shifty characters that are all around you."

Lily looked at him with a half-smile and reassured him. "Dad, I'm an officer now. Chances are I'm going to run into a few shifty characters eventually, and when I do, I have been trained to handle then."

George quickly retorted. "Yes I'm sure you can sweetie….but just in case, I got you some things to help defend yourself." Immediately he reached over behind the door and came back with a small bag. Everyone looked into the bag as he pulled the items out one at a time. "I got you some pepper spray, in case you need to make a brief getaway. Oh and check this out." He said as he pulled out a small, yet very loud Taser. Lily covered her ears for a second to block out the noise of the Taser, and then kept looking through the bag.

"Oh for goodness sakes George, she's not going to need a Taser."

"Come on, when is there not a need for a Taser." As they bantered back and forth Lily pulled out a strange looking tube.

"Hey, what's this?" her father looked over to her and said, "oh, that's a whistle. In case someone tries to….you know…ra-"

"OOKAY! Well thank you for the gifts you guys," she said trying to abandon the subject, "but if you don't mind, I need to finish packing." She turned back over to her bags and started folding more clothes to put in. Susan walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, sweetie, please understand. Your father and I are just worried about you and want to make sure that you stay safe." As irritated she was with the last subject, Lily couldn't be made at them for caring about her.

She sighed with a smile. "I know ma. And I really do appreciate it, but you don't have to worry. I'm going to be just fine." George then stepped forward.

"Lily, we are your parents. We are always going to worry about you." This made everyone in the room laugh and Lily pulled her parents in for a big hug.

"I love you guys."

The next day, the whole family was at the train station, ready to wave Lily off as she left for the capital. As the train arrived, she gave her family her final goodbyes and hugs then rushed into the train. She looked up the train schedule beforehand and found out the ride was going to take a good 12 hours before she got to the capital. So she prepared herself by bringing food, music, and a pillow just in case she got tired. The train was one of those fast bullet trains that got you places with in a few minutes. She use to watch it fly by all the time growing up, but she never got to ride in it. So this was completely new to here, and she enjoyed every second of it. She got to watch all the farms she grew up with wiz past her, feeling a little nostalgic with every orchard that past. The nostalgia soon passed and got replaced with excitement at seeing the big city. So distracted with her thoughts, she hadn't realized that the 12 hours had already passed and she was at the capital. Her eyes grew wide and her face beamed with joy as she watched as the tall buildings passed by her. As soon as the train pulled into the station, she leapt out of the train and got a good look at her surroundings. She had never seen so many gigantic buildings before in her life. Not only that, but now she was surrounded by all kinds of different species from all over the universe. She was so excited, she wanted to introduce herself to everyone she met, but she knew that would seem rude and a little awkward. So instead she just kept a big smile on her face and kept walking.

After a short cab ride, she had arrived to the apartment she had registered for and skipped inside. She approached the front desk to find a elderly female Grox behind it with a nametape that read 'Mrs. McKreedy'. The Grox are a species from the Toqus Nebula on the planet Ineubus. There most notable qualities are there single large eye and there squid like appendages. Generally as a species they are very kind and polite to others. This one, however, didn't show those traits.

Lily approached the Grox and spoke. "Hello there, I'm here about a room I had registered for?"

the Grox was reading a VR book when she looked up at the young woman standing in front of her desk with a big smile. She wasn't very amused as she rolled her eye and groaned as she looked into her registry book.

"Name?" she said with a groggy voice. Lily didn't let the actions faze her as she answered quickly.

"Lilian Kattswell."

The Grox looked through her book flipping pages till she found Lily's name. she reached over to her lock box and pulled out a room key. "Room 212 on the second floor, There is on smoking or no pets aloud in the building, any damage done to the room can be repaired by calling the maintenance number on the emergency contacts list in the hallway." She held out the key to Lily but pulled it back before she could grab it and continued, "It costs $30 and takes 5 business days to replace a key so don't lose it." she said sternly as she tossed the key to Lily.

Lily looked a little surprised at the tone but shook it off and continued to her room. "Thank you very much. Have a nice night." She exclaimed as she ran up the stairs. As she got to her front door, she unlocked it with her key and opened the door. The room wasn't much, just a studio with a bed, kitchenette, and a bathroom. However, to her it was the greatest thing in the world. Her first place all to herself. She wanted so badly to start decorating and making it more homely. But she remembered she had work in the morning so she decided to wait till tomorrow after work for that. For now she just laid out her uniform for the morning then hoped into bed. Tomorrow was when the real fun started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Lily awoke to the sound of her alarm, she jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. She now she had plenty of time before she actually had to show up, but she wanted to be early and make a good first impression. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, slapped on her uniform, then headed out the door. She stopped at the door before she ran off and looked at the table she put her parents "gifts" on. Although she didn't worry like they did, she decided to humor them and shoved the Taser in her pocket.

After a bit of walking, she had arrived at G.I.A.'s main station. She was fortunate enough to find an apartment that was only a few blocks away. Having to commute every day would have been a great hassle on her schedule and her wallet. She walked into the station and approached the front desk, where another human officer was sitting on his phone. After a few seconds, he noticed the new face staring at him and his face lit up at the meeting.

"Oh hello there! I haven't seen you around here before. You must be one of the new recruits aren't you?" he said in a high, slightly feminine voice. From that little bit of communication alone, she could tell that he was young, and also maybe played for the opposite team. However, she knew it would be wrong to throw out any labels or accusations. She had only just met him after all. She gave him a quick nod and a smile.

"That's right. Captain Lilian Kattswell, nice to meet you." She put her hand out and he shoot it instantly.

"Ooh, A fellow captain. Jonathan James, at your service, but everyone here just calls me JJ. And congratulations on the early promotion." He smiled brightly at her giving her a wink. He looked around briefly to confirm that no one was around. "I'm guessing you are here for the newcomers brief but….I think you came a bit early." He said with a chuckle.

She waved her hand at him and rolled her eyes. "I know, but it never hurts to be early."

JJ gave a nod in agreement. "oh I hear ya sister. I have to spend most of my day from beginning to end. The chief makes it a point to have someone at the desk at all times, so I'm 12 hours out of the day till I get relieved for night shift."

"Wow that must be pretty tough." Lily said with signs of sympathy.

"Oh it's not all that bad. Especially when I get to check out all the cute guys that walk in." JJ whispered that last part and gave her a sly wink.

'Labels confirmed.' Lily though to herself.

"well at least you are making the best of it and that's all that matters." They both smiled at each other and gave a small laugh. But at the corner of her eye, Lily say something. Someone to be more specific. It was a K-Lexian in civilian clothes walking down the hallway into a door that said G.I.A. PERSONNEL ONLY.

K-Lexian's were very well known among the galaxies, mainly for their shifty and sly personalities and behaviors. They very closely resembled humans, the only noticeable differences where they had animal like features such as ears, tails, claws, and eyes. It was a bit of a stereotype to assume that all K-Lexian's were trouble makers, but 9 times out of 10, they were. They were always caught on the wrong side of the law committing illegal acts, so it was hard not to stereotype. And Lily hadn't been any better.

She politely excused herself from JJ's desk as she went to follow the K-Lexian down the hall. She pushed her way through the doors to find herself in a long hallway with multiple doors on each side. She started walking down, peering into the windows of each one, when she finally noticed The K-Lexian sitting on the desk facing away from her with files in his hand. At closer inspection, she notice he had pitch black hair, tall pointy ears, and a long thin black tail that kind of resembled that of a cat. As she continued to watch, she noticed he took out his phone and snapped a quick pic of the open file in his has, which pushed the final straw for Lily. She pushed open the door and demanded in a confident strong voice. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

The K-Lexian turned his head quickly, surprised at the voice that came from behind him. While startled at first, he noticed who it was that had addressed him then relaxed and gave a sly grin. "Hoo, gave me a little scare there for a second." he chuckled. "Just taking some pictures of these files here." As he gestured to the files on the desk.

Lily looked at him with an annoyed smirk. "You realize it is illegal for civilians to take photos of classified information."

He kept the smile on his face. "Yes I am aware of this."

"Then I will have to ask you to delete those photos immediately."

"And if I refuse?"

Lily was starting to get irritated now. "Then I will have to place you under arrest." With that she started walking towards him with a serious look on her face. He gave a small chuckle and crossed his arms.

"You new lieutenants, always so eager to arrest someone." Lily got really angry with that.

"For your information, I'm a Captain. And what do you mean by that?" He looked at her keeping up his smirk.

"Oh, well my apologies Captain, what I mean is once you finally get here you want to be like all the hero's you read about when you were children. Running all over the galaxy, fighting bad guys with guns blazing, hoping to make the world a better place. Hate to burst your bubble, but you will be very disappointed with how things work here. So much so that I bet your emotions will get the better of you and you will end up quitting." Lily had started to become disgusted with what he was saying.

'How dare he talk that way to me' she thought. Pure anger was clearly visible in her face. "You don't know the first thing about me." She got right in his face and jammed her finger into his chest, trying to emphasize her point.

The K-Lexian put a hand on his chin to give the appearance of deep thought. "Hmmm. You grew up in the country, in a family of farmers, and your hero growing up was Nicholas Cain. You were always optimistic growing up and you were the pride and joy of the small hick town, being at the top of your class all your life. You are always happy but can be set off easily, letting your emotions get the better of you. You want so badly to make the world a better place, but deep down you know that you are just one person and you are not as resilient as your superiors…. Am I in the ballpark?"

Lily was frozen. She just stood there, eyes wide open, full of all kinds of emotions. Even though she hated it, she knew that he was right. Everything he had just said was 100% correct.

While she stood there paralyzed, the K-Lexian walked around the desk and sat in the chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lily shook herself from her daze and wandered around the desk getting back in his face. "Well…Don't think I don't know your kind either. Always acting so sly and mysterious, living up to the stereotypes of your race and never even tried proving them wrong. You came to this planet and hustled your way through life to get what you want, not caring about the people hurt in the process. The worst part is you do all these things to get by in life but you never took the chance to improve yourself and make a difference in the world."

He just sat there, his face now in a frown. "Wow…..that was….actually pretty accurate."

And right at that moment, a major outside heard all the shouting coming from the room and decided to confront it.

"What's going on in here?!" His eyes went straight to Lily with a stern face. "You aren't supposed to be in here, this office belongs to-"

His eyes glanced over to the K-Lexian sitting in the chair, who now had a sly grin on his face again. "Hey Steven." He said while giving a small wave.

The major's eyes went wide and he straightened himself up. "Oh! C-Colonel Frost. I didn't know you had company at the moment. Please excuse my intrusion. I'll let you get back to your meeting." He said while exiting the room.

"No problem big guy, talk to you later." Frost said while he left the room.

Lily just stood there, mouth wide open, staring at the door. He then stood up and faced her keeping his smile. "The only thing you missed was after my shadowy past, I joined G.I.A. and I am now your superior officer."

Lily immediately put herself to attention, her face completely overcome with fear, and gave him a salute. "S-S-Sir I…I'm so sorry I…..I didn't know you….I didn't mean to-"

he put up his hand to silence her. "At ease captain. If I'm not mistaken, you have a newcomers brief to get to, correct?" she just stood there nodding her head rapidly. "Then I suggest you get going. The brief begins in 20 minutes and I don't think you want to miss it." Lily was so embarrassed that she didn't know what to say or do. She just turned around with her head down and walked out the door. She didn't look back at him but she knew that still had his smile on his face.

By the time she got to the briefing room she noticed a few new recruits were now there waiting for the brief. However, while before she was eager to meet them all and maybe see some of her old friends from the academy, now she didn't have the nerve to say a word to anybody. That whole experience had taken a lot out of here and she wasn't ready to try and make a fool out of herself again today. She just found a chair in the back and sat there in silence. The last thing she wanted to do was relive the humiliation that had happened just a few minutes ago. As time passed the room got fuller and fuller, till eventually the room was packed with new recruits. At that time, the Command Chief had walked in to give the briefing.

The Chief was a Vogorian, which closely resembled the earthling's depiction of a demon, having large horns, chiseled face, large teeth, and goat-like legs. To say the least he looked absolutely frightening. His booming voice didn't help as he spoke.

"Good evening recruits. Today marks your first day as a member of G.I.A.'s Earth Division. I am Chief Farren Banic, the Command Chief of this Division, which means whatever you do here, I will know about it." His words made everyone shiver in their seats. They didn't know how, but every word he said filled them all with fear.

All accept for Lily that is, who was still to upset with her recent encounter to feel anything but depressed. The briefing continued for about an hour with Chief Banic telling them his standards and expectation of each and every one of them. As the briefing started to come to a close, the chief could see that everyone was eager to start there day. "Now then. One of the procedures for newcomers is that we pair you with senior officers to act as your mentors. This is so they can show you the ropes and help you better understand how things work around here. This will last for 1 year, which afterwords your mentorship will end and you will be reassigned to new permanent partners. However, you may choose to keep your current partner if you so desire. Officers!" he shouted towards the door.

Several senior officers started entering forming several rows of them standing at parade rest. And Lily noticed the one person she didn't want to see standing right in front. When they had all entered, the chief again spoke. "when I call your names come forward and I will assign you to your mentoring officer." He them popped on his glasses and red the list.

"Captain Lilian Kattswell!" Lily then stood up and started walking up to the front, while also noticing Frost was chuckling as she walked up. Banic noticed this but said nothing and tried to maintain him professional look. Lily also ignored him and kept her eyes on the chief. When she finally got to the front, she stood there at parade rest awaiting instructions. "Seeing as you are the highest ranking recruit, it seems most appropriate to assign you with the highest ranking mentor….Colonel Michael Frost, front and center."

She couldn't believe what just happened. She just got partnered up with the last person she ever wanted to see again. "Frost, this is your new partner, Lilian Kattswell. Kattswell, this is your mentor, Michael Frost." Frost again chuckled and this time Banic addressed it.

"What seems to be so amusing Colonel." Frost had managed his chuckle, but was still smiling.

"Nothing sir. I just find it a funny coincidence that her name is Kattswell yet I'm the one with cat ears." This then made the rest of the senior officer's chuckle, till the Chief glared at them, to which they all stopped and looked straight. Banic looked back at the two.

"Enough of your jokes Frost. Take your new partner back to your office and get back to work. You're dismissed." They then both saluted him with a yes sir and headed out as he started calling off the rest of the names. They left the room and went down the hall back to the office they had both started in. once inside, Frost had turned to Lily and addressed her.

"Well, welcome to your new second home cause this is where you will be spending most of your time. I'm sure you can assume which desk is mine so you are free to the other one. Me casa es su casa." He said while heading for his desk. Lily just stood there at the entrance staring at the floor. He noticed she hadn't moved and spoke again.

"Hey, Kat. Chop chop. We got to get to work now." She didn't move an inch. As he looked at her, he stared to notice how depressed she really looked. As if she was about to be in tears. Now the smile on his face had disappeared and he started to worry.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Woah, hey there, what's wrong?" Lily took a deep breath then tried to speak.

"I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. It was unprofessional and very disrespectful." The realization then hit Frost.

"first off, I don't like this look of defeat on your face. It's very distracting and it makes me upset. Second there is no reason to apologize because you didn't know who I was and I already had forgiven you for it. And like I said earlier, you were very accurate in your reading. I had a pretty bad past before I joined G.I.A. and it's a part of my life I can never get rid of."

Lily looked up at his big smiling face and couldn't help but return a small smile. Frost then stood up straight.

"What say we start over." He then cleared his throat and put out his hand. "Colonel Michael Frost. You can call me Mike."

Lily was then able to pull herself together and put back on her confident smile. "Captain Lilian Kattswell. Call me Lily."

Now that they got their new start, Lily started to feel a bit better about her new partnership.

'Maybe this won't be that bad' she thought.

 **Well this was a long and irritating chapter. lol**

 **it took me a while to get this chapter out do to work, also writing has been a little slow for the future chapters, but none the less chapters are still coming and the story will continue. Forgive me for taking so long and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This was terrible.

This thought repeated threw Lily's mind. It had only been one week she had spent with her new partner, and Mike made it a case to make every one of those days a living hell for her. It's not that he was purposely trying to irritate her, but whenever he had the chance to do so, he took it. For example, one day they were asked to patrol the city for the day. While they were out, they noticed a street vender that was having a dispute with one of his customers. When they went up to inspect, they found out that the customer was trying to swindle the vender for a free necklace, and he was caught in the act. When they settled the dispute, the vender wanted to give Lily a complimentary necklace as thanks. While Lily wanted to refuse, Mike took the opportunity to strike.

"Oh come on Kat. Are you saying his stuff is ugly?" Lily's eyes went wide and stared at him. She couldn't believe he put those words in her mouth like that. She looked back at the vender who was now looking down at his items completely upset.

"NO. No, no. Th-that's not-" before she could finish, she was filled with anger and grief. She ended up getting the biggest, flashiest necklace he had. As they walked away, Lily did her best to keep a smile on her face during the transaction. However, on the inside, she was filled with complete and total rage. Mike on the other hand, was fighting back tears as he resisted the urge to laugh out loud. He had manipulated her and humiliated her. This had been happening all day, and frankly, Lily was getting sick of it.

As the end of the day drew near, Lily decided to confront her superior. "Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Mike had turned to her with a smile. "Sure, what's up Cat?"

Again she heard that infuriating nickname that was like needles stabbing her ears. Before she could speak, they heard a scream in the distance. They saw a women getting mugged and the thief jumping into his speeder to get away. Lily, noticing the crime, went to reach for the radio, however when she did, she noticed it was gone.

"Officer Frost to dispatch! We have a 10-27, blue speeder in pursuit, requesting back up!" Lily looked up at her partner who called in to dispatch, surprised at the serious. She was confused how 2 minutes ago he was messing with her with a smile on his face. Now he was all business.

"Copy that, sending backup." As they chased the speeder through the city, they finally managed to corner him with the help of their fellow officers. The criminal got detained, the victim recovered her stolen goods, and everything quickly returned back to normal, Including Mike. Lily still couldn't comprehend what happened to him during the pursuit.

"So you wanted to talk to me, Cat?" Lily was brought back from her thoughts when Mike addressed her. She had completely forgotten what she wanted to talk to him about, but instead had a new question to ask him.

"How did you do that?" Mike looked at her kind of confused for a sec, then she continued. "I thought I had you figured out. I was convinced that you didn't take any of this seriously, that it was all play and no work." She hesitated for a second, "then you pull a complete 180 on me and got completely focused on the job. You reacted faster then I did, so fast I wasn't able to keep up….How did you do it?"

Mike just looked at her a second. Then he put on a serious, yet understand, smile before he spoke. "An important quality for someone in our line of work to have is to know when to be serious and when to have fun. Believe it or not, there is nothing I take more serious than my job, however that doesn't mean im going to be a stick in the mud all day."

She noticed he looked at her with a smirk, as if implying she was a stick in the mud. She looked away with a huff as he chuckled and continued. "You'll find out that in our line of work, we will have good days and we will have bad days, and some….really bad days." Lily could see the sorrow in his eyes with his hesitation. "So having a little fun to keep you happy is important." His words lightened back up as he spoke, but Lily could still feel that something was off but thought it better not to ask. That will be a conversation for another day she thought. Again she found herself thinking she misjudged her partner and promised herself she would start to keep a more open mind about him in the future.

 **AN:**

 **I know this was a shot chapter, but just think of it as an intermission. I couldn't think of a lot write for this chapter so I used it as a quick dive into the work day for the characters. Don't worry though, the next chapter is much longer and has a good balance of drama and humor in it that I hope you will enjoy. thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for the rest of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally finished this chaper and now I am officially cought up with my writing. Now if I can get time to write more chapters but with work and life it may be tough. None the less more chapters will be coming. Hope you are enjoying the story so far and if you have any suggestions please let me know. Now without further a due, here is chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Lily's first day had been a bit of a struggle for her, and mike hadn't made it easy either. However, thankfully the day had come to an end and she could put it all behind her. She decided to walk home that night, the bus had just seemed like it would be to much of a headache for her. As she walked down the streets (that had been incredibly crowded in her mind) she looked up at the sky. The sun had gone down and the sky was dark and yet not a single star could be seen.

"So this is what the city is like at night huh?" she thought to herself. She taken back by this, thinking about her farm back home. at night the sky was lite up only by the moon and stars and it was always such a beautiful sight. Now, with all the light from the building around her, all she could see was the small crescent moon peeking through between two buildings. She took a deep and heavy sigh, "guess I'll just have to get use to this from now on."

she continued walking down the streets of the city, when suddenly out the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like some trees over a large brick wall. Her curiosity hit her and she walked over to it. When she got close to the wall she looked down the side of it and noticed an open gate with a plack that read 'Phoenix National Park'. she looked inside the gate and saw a massive field filled with trees, bushes and a stream that ran across the patch of land. Her eye's grew wide as she was struck with awe by the sight before her. She decided that if she couldn't see the fields back home then this would be the next best thing. She started walking down the path admiring all the trees and the stream as they passed. She thought about where the path was heading and realized it lead close to where her apartment was. She didn't know how she hadn't realized it before. probably was so focused on getting to work that she didn't take in her surroundings When she looked up at the sky, she noticed the light from the buildings had faded a little and she could just barely see a few stars shinning through. That had put a smile on her face, until she had looked back down.

There in front of her sitting on a park bench, looking up at the night sky, was none other then her partner Mike.

'Oh no.' she thought to herself while starring at him. she took a deep breath and decided to keep walking, knowing that the inevitable was going to happen. as soon as her foot steps came into his ear range (which was actually pretty far by the way) he turned his head to look at her. noticing who it was he put on his usual sly smile.

He finally spoke when she got near to him, "Hey there Kat, what brings you here this evening?"

"just walking home." She wanted to keep the conversation short so she could walk on by and get home. Of course, Mile wouldn't let her go That easy.

It's pretty late to be walking home now, in the city. What if you run into some shady looking creepers?" Mike kept his smirk as he continued to mess with her. Then, right when Lily had made it right in front of him, she had thought of the perfect comeback for that. She stopped and put on a smirk of her own.

"I just Did."

Mike's smirk disappeared and shock over came his face. 'Did...Did she just say a joke?' he was completely blown away. after a few seconds, a smile formed and he chuckled. "Touche Kat."

A feeling of victory over came her as a large smile overtook her face. However, before she could walk away, Mike stopped her.

"Would you like to join me?" he said while patting the seat next to him. Lily froze for a second, starring at him. she was actually a little shocked that he had asked that.

" I would appreciate the company." His smile had become so much warmer for a moment. It almost Made Lily blush. She thought for a moment on the situation, and decided she would sit with him. A few minutes couldn't hurt.

When she sat down next to him, he returned his gaze to the night sky while she looked around in random directions, trying to avoid looking at him all together. She snuck a few glances at him, noticing his eyes never left the sky, and decided to stare up with him. This spot had been right in the middle of the park, apparently, because it was the one spot where the light from all directions was dim enough that you could see quite a few stars out. The sight was surprisingly beautiful with the the crescent moon hanging over them.

"Feels nice being able to see some stars again, isn't it?" Lily was surprised by the break in the silence. She thought that Mike may have actually read her mind for a second. She shook away the thought and responded.

"Yes it is. Not the same as the sky at the farm, but I guess it's the next best thing." She tried to keep her words calm and collected. However, Mike was able to see right through her little act."

"I don't blame you for missing home. The city life is a hard thing to get use too." She absorbed his works for a minute to figure out what he meant by that. She thought he might be insinuating that she wasn't cut out for the city life. Before she could retort, Mike pointed up at the sky. "You see that star over there, lowest to the right?"

She looked to where he was pointing and noticed a very faint star at the lowest point of the sky she could see. She gave him a nod and wondered where he was going with this.

"That's where my home planet is." Lily looked up at the start then back at him. "Spent the first 4 years of my life there, don't remember much but still feels like home something." He took a deep breath just staring at the star. Lily could feel the emotion in his words. It made her for once (for some strange reason) want to know more about his life.

Before she could ask anything he stood up and stretched his arms out. He gave a relaxed sigh, "Well, guess it's about time I head home." He looked at her with his usual smirk. "Think you can make it the rest of the way or do you need me to walk you home?"

Lily shot a glare and a frown at him from that comment. She wanted to retaliate by saying she was perfectly capable of handling any trouble that came her way. But she knew that if she said that it would just lead to an argument that would make her frustrated and frankly, she was to tired for that.

She sighed and smiled lightly. "No thanks I'm sure I can manage."

"You sure? I wasn't lying about the creepers."

"I'm sure. Besides, right now the last thing I want is for **you** to know where I live." She gave him a wink with that that made them both chuckle at that. Mike smiled at her before turning to walk off.

"Well alright then. You have a nice night then and I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said giving a wave back at her.

"You too." She yelled back at him. She then took a deep breath honestly happy that the conversation was over. She stood up then continued her walk home, seeing Mike a little ways ahead of her. As they both walk, Mike took a left out the park gate while soon after Lily did as well. He then took a right across the street at the turn, to which she did the same. It had then acured to her that she was unintentionally following him. She wasn't trying to, she was just trying to head back to her apartment. She started to fear the worst when he took another left that she knew she was going to have to take as well.

'Ok, ok. Calm down. Let's not freak out here. He may just happen to live in the same area. No big deal.' She thought to herself, trying to ease her mind. Just then he took right and started getting dangerously close to her address. The street her apartment was on had only two apartment buildings on it that were right next to each other and it was coming up on the next right.

'Don't turn right. Please, please, pleeease don't turn right.' She thought fearing the worst. And then the worst came.

He turned right.

'no, no, No, No, NOOO!'

She saw him walk up the apartment building that, Thankfully, wasn't her own and stopped at the front door noticing her out the corner of his eye. He look at her in confusion wondering why she was there.

"Did you just follow me home Kat? Cause I'm sorry to say my apartment doesn't accept cats." She had noticed the irony of what he said but decided not to comment on it. She gave him a defeated sigh and turned to walk up to the front door of her apartment building. Realization came to Mike as his smirk returned to his face.

"Well then."

"Don't!"

He chuckled, "Sleep well neighbor!"

She slammed the door behind her and quickly walked up the stairs to try and get to her room as quickly as possible. She unlocked her door and quickly entering locking the door behind her and collapsed on her bed. The last thing she wanted was to find out **HE** lived next to her. What spell of bad luck was upon her right now that allowed this to happen. She had laid there in silence for a few minutes when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to look at the screen and say the word 'Mother' across it.

'Oh thank goodness.' She thought. She could use some words of encouragement after her streeful day, and her mom was the best person for the job. She answered the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hey mom." Lily said in a surprisingly relaxed voice.

"Hi sweetie, how was your first day on the force?" Lily's mom spoke with so much sweetness it did wonders on calming her mind down. Of course only a mother can have that ability over there children.

Lily gave a heavy sigh," pretty hectic actually. I've already humiliated myself in front of my supporter officer and I feel like my partner is out to get me."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that dear. I'm sure it's just because it's the first day though, no doubt tomorrow will get better." And just like that, Lily's confidence was brought back up from her mothers words.

"Ya you're right. Today was just first day jitters. Tomorrow will be better." Now that she was back to her normal self again, she started to finally feel tired enough to sleep. "Thanks mom, I really needed this talk."

"No problem sweetie, you get some sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom." Lily said right before hanging up her phone. She was finally feeling the stress of the day melt away as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
